Flame Cancer D125RF
Flame Gasher D125RF is a beyblade found in Random Booster Vol.6 Killer Beafowl. Face Bolt: Cancer The Face on this Beyblade depicts Cancer, the fourth astrological sign in the Zodiac. Its Zodiac symbol is the Crab. Energy Ring: Cancer *3.0 grams The Cancer Energy Ring is completely circular and featured in Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Cancer CH120FS is of a brighter red, while the BB-55 Booster version is slightly darker. Both are identical in shape and weight. It shows crab claws. Fusion Wheel: Flame *32.5 grams The Flame Fusion Wheel was first released with Flame Sagittario C145S. It is predominantly circular, with two small spikes and two additional smaller gaps on its circumference. The Wheel is relatively thin throughout, with the very edge of the Wheel being slightly thicker, improving Stamina. Due to the design of Flame where the Wheel's perimeter is raised slightly, more of the Track below is exposed compared to other Wheels, hence making it easier for other Beyblades to strike its Track. This significantly reduces its Defense capabilities, however, when used with the TH170(Beat Lynx), C145, 230 Tracks, it will have a good Defense quality. Preformance Track: Defense 125(D125) *1.7 grams Defense 125 is a standard 125 Spin Track with the addition of a plastic ring surrounding it. This ring's purpose is to absorb hits from low Attackers and increase weight. However, since the Track itself is so low-set, and close to the center of the Bey, it rarely comes in direct contact with an opposing bey. The Track was originally made for Defense-Types, but due to its small diameter, it does not work efficiently. The ring around it helps stamina, though, as it flows with the air current around it. D125 is decent but Tracks like Boost Disk 145 and Triple Height 170 greatly outclass it. Defense 125 is a dark grey in colour. Attack-Type Customization Defense 125 can be used on mid-height Attack-Type Fusion Wheels as, Metal Face Bolt Gravity Destroyer D125RF. Defense-Type CustomizationEdit If you do not own any of the aforementioned Spin Tracks, Defense 125 can be used in Metal Face Bolt-Heavy Earth Bull/Aquario D125RS/RSF/CS. Stamina-Type Customization *''Burn Bull D125D/SD/WD'' Preformance Track: Rubber Flat (RF) It is rubber which gives grip on the stadium floor, providing it with more defense and allowing beyblades to whizz around the stadium, fast. like most other attack bottoms,Rubber Flat has poor stamina, so it has to beat the opponents in the first 25 seconds.This RF is coloured blue with a rubber tip which is red. After extensive use however, it'll wear down but slower than R2F(Right Rubber Flat). As the tip wears down it'll perform like a balanced tip with some aggressive movements and when the other bey hits it, it'll not move and act as defensive with some amount of increased stamina .This performance tip Is good for attack type combos,but if you plan on using this performance tip,you'll want to have a plan for a 1 hit K.O. If you plan for your bey to last a while before a sleep out. After time the small bar inside can break it is ok but the rubber tip will move up a small bit and the beys hight will decrease very slightly. There is a rumor that if you place one drop of yamaha synthetic valve oil (the kind for band instruments not motorcycles) on the tip that the bey will spin and move faster and have more spin time. Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Attack Type Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Random Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Category:Hybrid Wheel